The manual intervention required in software processes/applications has always been a peculiar concern. Even today's IT world is not completely automatic. Manual intervention is still needed for a variety of reasons. Thus, substitution of manual intervention with some effective solution is a challenging and a demanding area of research.
Manual intervention is largely required in cases where a user logs into a third party application, execution of test cases, e-commerce transactions and the like. Existing solutions configured to automate the software processes need a readymade process flow to make the system automatic. Creation of the process flow in itself requires human intervention and needs high level of technical understanding.
Existing automation processes requires a human to manually mention fields on which action may be taken. If human intervention is required during the process, existing solutions are unable to handle it. To change the sequence of steps involved, the process has to be run again. The existing solutions also does not adapt themselves to any change in the application. The handling of private or sensitive content while proposing an automatic solution is also a difficult task.